


Sleeping With the Enemy

by lemonsarentsour



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: But also not, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, i just love this pairing okay, kinda inspired by Gotham, sleepy Ed is best Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsarentsour/pseuds/lemonsarentsour
Summary: Ivy hated the Riddler. The Riddler hated Ivy. It was a simple as that.
Relationships: Poison Ivy/The Riddler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping With the Enemy

On a chilling December night, the air is cold and silent. Only faint sounds of rats scuttling on the streets of Gotham can be heard. An alleyway behind an abandoned mechanics shop remains hidden in the far reaches of the town, illuminated by a single, sinister green light produced by the once-vibrant neon light. Ivy stands tall, applying a fresh coat of red lipstick and adjusting her hair as she waits, wrapped in a fluffy green coat and scarf. As she does, the soft sound of footsteps echoes from the end of the alley. Her head snaps to the source of the noise, and she sees the dark figure of Edward Nygma, better known as the Riddler, emerge from the darkness. His tailored green suit defines his silhouette, bowler hat pulled low to cover his eyes with shadow. She steps forward, her heels clicking on the wet concrete. “So kind of you to join me – I was beginning to think you’d decided not to come.” He smirks, pushing his hat up a little, the dull neon green flashing on the lenses of his glasses.

“My apologies, I was otherwise engaged.” Slipping her lipstick into her bag, she smiles back, a saccharin expression of loathing.

“Shame, you could’ve stayed that way.” He chooses not to respond, simply raising an eyebrow slightly, adjusting his cuffs.

“Enough chat, we’ve a plan to discuss. I am aware that you’re not entirely in favour of the way in which I have decided to proceed, I am simply here to tell you that there is no room for negotiation.” Nodding, she makes eye contact with him, holding his gaze.

“Oh, Ed, anyone with half a brain would at least listen to what I have to say.” His eyes widen and his pupils dilate as he hears him name, one hand balling into a fist without him realising.

“My -name- is the Riddler.” She giggles under her breath, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, sure, whatever. But the point stands, Mr Riddler. Hear me out.” Hesitating, he gestures for her to continue, avoiding her gaze. “Your plan is good, but so complex. That means there are so many points at which it could go wrong. What if the informant doesn’t show? What if somebody decides to tell Barbara what we’re planning? What if the goods aren’t where you think they are?” The Riddler stays very quiet for a moment, preparing his response.

“With all due respect, Ivy, I’m the criminal mastermind, not you.” Giggling again, she pushes her hair back from her face, drawing his eyes to the soft lines of her neck. His mind is running so fast, trying to figure out what she was doing, what she wanted, but he couldn’t help but look.

“Of course, but don’t you think I’ve a little experience in this area too?” Regaining his composure, he looks her dead in the eye, her green against his brown.

“The problem here is that you always think that you’re the smartest person in the room. Well, in this situation, you’re not.” She steps forward again, only a few paces from him, her lip curling slightly, making his gaze drop for a split second.

“Yeah, well your problem is that you never know when to admit that you’re wrong! Just because your stupid little plan has so many flaws, and you know I’m right, yet you can’t admit it because it might bruise that perfect little ego of yours.” He laughs, advancing on her, his eyes narrowed.

“You’re one to talk about ego! With your tight clothes and your makeup, we all know you’re just a glorified slut who happens to be able to control those ridiculous plants.” She closes the gap between them, practically toe-to-toe with him now, licking her lips.

“Don’t talk about my plants that way.” Sneering, he tilts his head up, trying to ignore the hot white energy between them.

“Oh, did I bruise your precious ego?”

“Darling, you don’t need to worry about my ego.” Without warning, her lips crash against his, warm and wet and inviting, her breath fast and soft against his lips. He kisses back eagerly, his hands grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, the feeling of her warm body a welcome relief from the cold. Gasping softly, her hands stray under his hat to his hair, running through it and tugging it gently, making him emit an unexpected moan into her mouth. Breaking away, she grins, a sense of mischief in her eyes. “Oh, you like it when I’m in charge, do you?” Smirking back, he pushes her against the red brick wall stained with smoke, her arms pinned beside her.

“You wish.” Passion overtakes him as his lips explore every inch of flesh that he can reach, leaving harsh red marks all over her neck. Licking her lips, she catches his eye, biting gently on her bottom lip, watching as his gaze falls on her mouth, captivated. She pulls him in, almost kissing him, teasing him with her tongue, before pushing him away.

“Do you want more of that?” He nods eagerly, pressing himself against him, desperate for more. “You’ll have to come with me, then.” Quickly wiping her mouth and his, she takes his hand and leads him out into the streets of Gotham, only one thing on both of their minds.

***

“What the hell did we just do?” She rolls over, propping herself up on her elbow beside him, a cheeky smile on her face.

“I believe it’s called ‘sleeping with the enemy’.” He turns his head, raising an eyebrow, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Yes, fair enough.” Without another word, she lays back down beside him and nuzzles up against his chest, her long red hair practically covering her face as she gets comfortable. Smiling to himself, he wraps an arm around her, pushing his glasses up his nose as he looks down at her. Her naked body wrapped around his, so warm and content, no trace of mistrust or doubt as she plants lazy kisses on his torso. He wasn’t sure he’d ever have that, even for a moment, let alone with her. As his thoughts spiral, he begins to hear the parts of his brain that tell him that he’s wrong, that he’s making a mistake, that she’s only out to get him and she can’t be trusted. He shakes his head, muttering to himself, screwing his eyes tight shut as though he could silence the noise by not seeing it. “No, no, you’re wrong…” The next thing he knows, he is completely surrounded by warmth. Opening his eyes, he sees her bright face contorted into a frown, the rest of his vision completely blocked by her flowing hair.

“Are you okay? You were muttering, it seemed like you went somewhere dark.” Slowly, he raises his hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Closing her eyes, she leans into his hand, humming softly in approval. A small smile graces his lips, and he nods, gazing up at her.

“I’ll be okay. Just…stay here, will you? Just for tonight.” She beams, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight, making him feel strangely safe.

“Of course, I’ll be here for as long as you want me to be.” Pulling her close, he sighs softly, allowing his thoughts to simply wash away in her presence. The soft ticking of the clock and the sound of gentle breezes rustling the leaves outside soothes them both, until they are almost asleep, still clinging to each other. Half-opening her eyes, she leans down and kisses his forehead tenderly, easing his glasses off and placing them on the table beside the bed. “Goodnight…” He nuzzles against her, so peaceful, a little smile on his lips.

“Night, Ivy…” He falls asleep in her arms, knowing that he is safe with her, just for one night. Once she’s sure he’s asleep, she pulls the warm duvet over them both and allows herself to drift away again, knowing that he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic, self-serving drivel because I want this so bad.


End file.
